


Singto不懂中文

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	Singto不懂中文

Singto不懂中文

文中汉语对话用（）表示。  
Krist视角。

“（我操你的，教官！）”Krist第一次对着Singto说汉语，就是骂脏话。

没办法，他当时是学弟，因为一件小事而被作为教头的Singto责罚，那真的只是小事啊，不就是没把衬衫好好塞到裤子里，没按规定戴学校统一的徽章和皮带吗？教头像是他犯了什么罪大恶极的错一样，当着全年级的面，把他狠狠地骂了一顿，最后还罚Krist做两百个深蹲。

真的是够了，大太阳底下站着就已经够费劲的了，还罚深蹲，不就是比我们大了一届么，不就是个教头么，不就是长的帅么，神气什么？！装得一副道貌岸然的样子，拿着鸡毛当令箭，Krist心里不爽到了极点。但学院的规矩让他也没胆子当众顶撞教头，只能一副乖乖的样子抱头开始作动作。只是愤怒让Krist口不择言，当一句“操你”脱口而出，Krist才发现自己对着教头骂脏话了，不过他说的是中文。

这算是Krist的一个隐藏技能，他的外公是中国人，所以从小跟外公聊天，聊着聊着也会说一些中文，这个时候不知道是急了还是真被气着了，他骂人了。

骂完脏话之后，Krist心想说坏了坏了，太冲动了，这个教头不知道听不听得懂中文啊，虽然概率很小，但是这个～万一～他一个学弟竟然还顶撞教头，别想好了吧。那时的他只能一脸纯良地看着Singto，装作刚刚什么都没发生，而Singto愣了一下之后似乎也没有意识到面前的学弟之前说了些什么。

“看什么看，快做！”

太好了，看来教头不懂中文，Krist心安了，放心地开始做动作，只是这时候的他完全没想到自己今后会和眼前的教头产生那么深的羁绊。

大三那年，Krist去参加了影响他一生的试镜，拍了《一年生》，他万万没想到当初那个凶他的教头竟然成了他戏里的另一半。

一开始真的是很累，Singto工作认真，演技什么的也没的说，只是私底下两人之间的交流总是很生硬，两个人性格完全不同，而且Singto又做过教头，Krist觉得只要下了戏，他还是有一种教头的派头在，老是端着架子。

那时公司又要求他们趁着剧的热度炒作一波，但像Singto这种高冷生物，Krist无论是言语挑逗还是直接上手耍流氓，他都是要么无动于衷，要么一脸嫌弃，这CP还怎么炒，要Krist一个人在那里一头热，他再厚脸皮也总有累的那天吧。

终于在一次见面会后，Krist回到后台看着波澜不惊的Singto忍不住爆发了：“P Singto，刚才那个游戏，你是故意的是不是？还有回答问题，你是怎么让我尴尬怎么答的吗？！”

“什么游戏？什么故意的？”

“我一直在给P你使眼色啊，你就不能在台上稍微配合我一下？”

“在台上当然应该关注表演吧，我没看到。”

“所以P Singto到现在都没意识到我们是CP对吧，你不认为应该在台上多关注我一下？还有向粉丝比心，你用得着离我那么远吗？是嫌弃我还是什么？”

“我觉得那样很假，没必要。而且我也不喜欢和别人离得很近。”

 

“（我真的是忍你很久了，你XX能不能不要每天都像是我欠你钱一样？操你的Singto！）”

骂完之后，看着Singto 迷茫的眼睛，Krist才觉得自己刚才是有些过份了，Singto原本就不是自来熟的人，他和自己有很大的不同，不能把他当成自己十几年的死党朋友那样来要求。而且在情不自禁的情况下竟然又骂了他，Krist想想好好也有些愧对于他，好歹他是P啊。为了工作，也为了今后的发展，Krist最终还是决定坐下来和Singto好好聊一聊。你不需要营业，只要陪合我就好，不管怎样都是工作，看在同校一场，拜托卖个面子。

那之后，可能是那天的谈话真的发挥了作用，Krist发现Singto开始慢慢放开了，他开始接受Krist有意无意的肢体接触，对Krist台上台下的有意亲近也不再显得那么僵硬，甚至开始主动营业。Krist觉得Singto应该是领地感很强的人，只有当他真的把你当成朋友了，你才算真正可以进入到他的世界，你会真正感受到他对你的温柔对待。Singto原来不是那个一本正经的教头，也不是这个木讷的CP，他只是个简简单单，温暖的哥哥。

 

他们一起走过了比开始以为的更长久的时间，从最初的默默无闻，到现在已然成为国内的流量小生。他们一起经历了一夜爆红，个人的情感波折，娱乐圈的风风雨雨，唯一不变的却一直是身边的这个人。

但是什么时候一切开始有变化了呢？Krist记得那好像是一次见面会之前，两人在上台前照例还是要拥抱一下对方给予鼓励，看着Singto在后台逆着光，向自己走过来，Krist在被他抱住的一瞬间突然说了一句：“（哥，谢谢你。）”

 

说完之后，Krist自己也愣了一下，那么正常的一句话，为什么要用汉语说呢，好像有多难以开口一样。

这天之后Krist发现自己变得和以前有些不同，过去明明什么话都敢开口去撩拨他哥，现在却往往得用汉语才敢在Singto面前说一些心里话。

“(哥，我突然觉得你今天这么穿有点帅啊。)”

“(哥，我们好几天都没见面啦，有没有一点点想我啊？我可是很想你哦。)”

“(哥，你觉得我新片女主好看吗？有我好看吗？我是不是最好看的？哎呀呀～～)”

“(哥，你昨天和那谁一起拍宣传片吗？有粉丝@我了，你离他那么近干什么？我不喜欢！)”

“(哥，哥，你新片的床戏我昨天看啦！竟然之前骗我说还行能接受？你能接受我不能！我们都没拍过床戏呢！)”

“(还共浴了？！哥！你有被人占便宜吗？你有被他摸过吗？你那下身有穿衣服吗？你是我的！我都还没怎么摸过呢。)”

不管Krist有没有意识到，他对Singto说的话（仅限汉语）开始越来越没有下限，他在悄悄地隐匿着自己的欲望，他觉得羞愧，但又无法控制自己停下来。还好这些Singto是听不懂的，Krist可以嘴上说着对他的渴求，表面上装着若无其事的样子。仗着对方听不懂，他可以诚实地表达自己心理的想法，反正Singto也习惯了Krist有时喜欢一个人絮絮叨叨地不知说些什么，没有人明白，没有人在意，而Krist也发泄了自己内心的真实想法。

汉语没有停止，慢慢地，表达思念关心的话语变得少了，一些欲望和渴求则增加了，那些Krist无法宣之于口的渴望，他只能通过这样的方式。

“(哥，你心跳得好快，还是说这是我的错觉？)”

“(想看着你的眼睛，想抚摸你。)”

“(喜欢你刚才偷偷看我的样子，哥。)”

“(哥，我好像喜欢你了，怎么办？)”

“(哥，你会想要我吗？)”

“(想要你，哥，我想要你。)”

“(想要你。)”

“(想要你。)”

他感到羞耻，他对Singto的渴求是不能让别人所知道的，他只能用汉语，压低着声音，在只有他和Singto在一起的时候。Krist也试着乖乖的，试着停止，试着压抑，但是，那是他的P Sing啊，所以很显然他失败了。Krist已经接受了自己表面上装作是好弟弟，好朋友的样子，私底却下觊觎着Singto，他，只能如此。

但事情往往不会如人所愿。

一次站台过后，两人在后台卸妆换衣服，Krist看着Singto脱了衬衫，于是很自然地上前摸了摸他的腹肌。这是他这些年坚持不懈的skintouch之下，所能得到的福利，Singto早就对他的这种毛手毛脚习惯了。

“哥，为什么你肌肉线条一直都是那么好？你看看我，肚子上永远肉肉的。”

Singto:“可能是你吃的不健康加上不喜欢运动？”

Krist手上便宜也占到了，满意地转过身：“(谁说我不喜欢运动了？如果是和你一起床上运动，我一定喜欢。)”

“(那就做吧，Kit。我随时奉陪。)”

 

Singto视角

Singto有一点点中国血统，对自己身份的好奇让他学习过一段时间的中文，但是不同语系的语言太难自学了，所以他的中文水平一直停留在哑巴汉语的那个程度上，能听懂，但开口说就有些太难为他了。

直到他遇到了Krist这个学弟，Krist对他说出的第一句中文，他是听到了的，但一时之间，对汉语的不熟悉让Singto晃神了，现在的孩子那么胆子大的么？还是刚才其实说是我听差了吧？不过接下去学弟纯良的表情，让Singto以为他是听错了，这第一次就这么过了。

之后第二次Krist对他抱怨加脏话，让Singto确认了两件事，第一是学弟真的是会说中文的，第二是上次他笑咪咪地看着我，不是我听错了，他确实也是在骂我了。

然后的事情发展就有些尴尬了，Krist越来越多地在Singto面前说着中文，一开始Singto确实想告诉他自己其实差不多都能听懂，只是错过了第一第二次，之后再解释是不是有点怪？再之后Krist的话语开始跑偏，Singto就更不急着表明了。

Krist对自己态度和想法的改变是让Singto措手不及的，当他刚意识到Krist好像也许可能对自己怀着超越兄弟朋友之间的想法时，Singto其实是慌张的，他不知道应该怎样回复，不知道自己每次听到那些隐匿了Krist貌似嫉妒的占有欲的想法时，应该如何应对，还好他可以装作听不懂。

只是这种假装却让人更加痛苦，Krist像是找到了某种发泄开关，每次见面总会对自己说些什么。当然并不是说Singto不喜欢听见这些，事实那些带着Krist下流欲望的话语，总会激起Singto的渴望，多少次，在Krist带着微微泛红的耳朵回过身去的时候，Singto都无法抑制自己的眼神，那些话语冲击着自己的大脑，让他不得不克制自己逃去无人之地解决无法抒发的欲望。而这种欲望当然来自于自身已然变化的情感。

当Krist有些不知所措地对Singto说出：“(哥，我好像喜欢你了，怎么办。)”时，Singto也做出了一个决定，他要告诉Krist，他对他的情感是合理的，他对他的欲望也是合理的，不需要隐藏，不需要感到羞愧，因为他也一样，想要他。

Singto决定找一个机会，用同样的语言给Krist一个惊喜，他努力深入学习了一段时间的口语，而Krist在他面前也愈发放肆了。

直到Singto对着Krist说出那句：“(那就做吧，Kit。我随时奉陪。)”

眼前的Krist手上和口头上的便宜都占到了，已经打算转过头去离开，在听到Singto的声音之后，他回过身的速度让Singto差点上前去扶着他，就怕他下一秒钟表演平地摔。

Krist瞪大了眼睛，像是不确定地小声地又问了一句：“P Sing，刚刚是你？你有说话吗？”

“(是我，需要我再说些别的什么吗？我叫巴拉奇亚·鲁洛，我爸爸有中国血统，所以，我大概是在十一二岁的时候？开始学的中文～)”

Krist显然是被吓到了，没等Singto讲完话他就开始后退，接着不小心被身后的桌子绊倒，他看着Singto的眼神就像看到什么洪水猛兽一样，就算摔在地上也不能阻止他逃离的脚步，正当他打算马上逃离这个房间，逃离Singto，找一个没人知道的地方把自己藏起来的时候再说，只是现在Singto又怎么会让他得逞呢？

就在Krist抓到了房间门把，就要出门时，身后的那人抓着他的手腕把他拖了回去。

“Kit，看着我。”

“不要。”

Singto把Krist困在自己和门之间，但他的小孩大概是被吓坏了，现在低着头，脑袋快垂到地板上去了，无论Singto怎么说，都不肯抬头看他，一直在小声地说着：“P Sing，对不起～真的真的～我不是故意的，我也不想让你听到那些话，真的，你不要生我的气好么。我以后再也不会那么说了～”

Singto知道Krist现在一定是涨红着脸，因为他露出来的耳朵尖尖已经红得发亮了。对于怀中人想逃又逃不掉，只能像小鸵鸟似地把脸埋在自己手臂间的动作，Singto莫名觉得有些萌，他伸出手指点了点那薄薄的耳垂。众所周知，Krist的耳朵是他的敏感点，如果是平时被人这样摸到，他早就跳起来了，只是今天这招也不管用。

“Krist，你刚才是没听懂我说的话吗？那我用母语再说一遍好了。”Singto慢慢地靠近Krist的耳朵，轻轻地在他耳边说：“我说，如果你想做床上运动的话，我随时可以奉陪。”

“啊啊啊啊！P Sing！你怎么可以这样？别开玩笑了，你怎么可以这样说这种话？”这下Krist倒是终于抬起头来了。

Singto被Krist逗笑了，“但这话不是你先说的吗？你还说过喜欢我，想摸我，想舔着……”话还没说完就被捂上了嘴。

Krist像被踩到尾巴的小猫，彻底炸毛了：“不要再说了啊，P Sing！”这些话明明都是平时Krist说过的，只是不知道为什么从Singto嘴巴里说出来，更让人觉得色气满满。

被捂着嘴的Singto，满眼带笑，挑了挑眉。

“哎哟！”突然Krist像被什么烫到了似的，甩开了手：“P Sing！你～～没你这样的啊，你还舔我手心。”

“好了好了。”Singto刚想继续说什么，却听见门外P Jane过来敲门：“Singto，Krist还在吗？Yuyui在找他。”

稍微一晃神的Singto让Krist从他怀中挣脱出来，忙不迭地打开门，对着P Jane说：“我在，我在，我马上去找Yuyui姐。”然后趁机落荒而逃。

之后的几天Krist像避瘟疫似地躲着Singto，Singto来公司，他肯定逃出去，游戏也好几天没上，电话也不接，但是两个人的CP在那里，他是躲得了初一躲不过十五。

两人这天又被安排了广告站台，若是平时，Krist到了之后肯定是粘在Singto身边，Singto化妆造型的时候Krist肯定在一旁帮着参谋打下手，只是今天的Krist显得特别地严肃认真，坐得离Singto远远地，一个眼神都没给过Singto这里，惹得旁边的人都好奇这孩子今天是怎么了。  
“Singto，Krist怎么了？你们闹别扭了？”终于化妆室里难得的安静让P Jane也忍不住，小声地问了一句。

“哦，没什么，Krist这两天害羞呢。”

谁害羞了？你才害羞，你全家都害羞！Krist听到这句话，没忍住抬头瞪了一眼Singto。好吧，其实也没说错，他是在害羞。这么久以来他自以为的秘密突然被人告诉说根本不是个秘密，原来P Sing一直都知道，Krist这几天的不安快到了临界点了。他不知道那天Singto说的话究竟是什么意思，想问又不敢去仔细探究，思来想去，觉得还是退回来做一只小乌龟最安全。不过今天看这样子，他虽然不敢看Singto，却也感觉得到，自从自己进了这个房间，Singto的眼神就没从他身上下来过，就算是现在化着妆也一直从镜子里面看着自己，怎么办，这样的哥哥只用眼睛就让人腿软了。

活动结束后，Krist飞奔去找Yuyui，却被Singto截了。“Kit，Yuyui已经走了，让我送你回去。”

……

“别想躲了，跟我上车。”

跟着Singto一路回家的Krist一直等站到Singto公寓的客厅里，才意识到自己怎么就跟着回了这个家？看着好端端坐在沙发上的Singto，Krist不知怎么地想起来一个中文成语“(羊入虎口)”。

看着进了门也一声不吭的Krist，Singto有些心疼这个小傻子，一脸的憔悴，两个大大的黑眼圈挂在脸上，看来这两天没什么好好休息，估计净瞎想了。

“Kit，你站那么远干嘛，过来。”

“P Sing，你别玩我了，我以后再也不说了，你就当过去的都没听见行吗？”

Singto无奈地叹了一口气，站起来，走近Krist:“Kit，你再说一遍什么都没有发生过试试，我可不能当成什么都没听见。你一直没在听我说话，我是说我不介意的。你哪里觉得我有介意的样子了？”

Krist看向Singto的眼睛，试着从里面看出些什么。

Singto更贴近了些：“其实应该是我说对不起，我不该一直瞒着你我会中文这件事情，但我不后悔。因为这样我才能知道你对我的感情，我很开心，我喜欢听你在耳边说你想要我，因为我也想要你，Kit。”

“P Sing……你一直都明白……”

“是的，我一直都明白。其实是我不好，不像你那么勇敢，我应该早点和你说的，谢谢你喜欢我，Sing也喜欢Kit，我喜欢你。”  
“所以，Kit，现在能过来抱抱你的男朋友吗？”

“男朋友？”Krist觉得自己今天的大脑完全跟不上Singto的思维，不过这很好，而且一切看上去会向更好的一面发展。

“当然，我们会是的，只要你过来抱抱我。”Singto对着Krist张开了双手，下一秒钟，他的全世界就投入了他的怀抱。

当Krist躺到Singto家那张大床上时，他都没反应过来，事情怎么会从确认关系就发展成了这样，不过看着他哥星星眼里自己的倒影，又觉得一切水到渠成。他怎么会拒绝Singto呢，他根本无法拒绝，如果是梦，也不要让我醒过来。

Krist主动吻上了Singto，他吻得深情而热切，而Singto在愣了一下之后，马上给予了回应，他用舌尖撬开了Krist半开的口唇，他的舌头闯入Krist的口中轻松地找到了另一条软舌，邀请他共舞，他用力地嘬取着Krist口中的津液，并致力于让这个吻发展得越来越下流。Krist将手指插入他的头发里，从喉咙里发出那种轻柔的咕噜声，Singto的吻让他觉得非常满足，他能很容易地分辨出来这和以往不同，他们不再是KA，他们就是他们自己，而Singto在渴求他。

当这个吻变得更为激烈时，他们开始动手帮对方从衣服中解脱出来，来不及为今天站台特意搭配的两件衣服哀悼，Krist马上沉溺于和他哥毫无阻碍，肌肤相亲的感觉，Singto火热的温度几乎让他想要叹息了，他一边忙着和Singto继续接吻，一边用手抚摸着他哥的身体，他的胸肌，手臂，腹肌……这个男人，终于都是他的了。

“终于摸到了？还满足么？”Singto轻轻笑着说。

“满足，但不够。”

“你说过的，还没说过的，我都可以满足你。”

Krist用手遮掩着自己的脸，害羞地说道：“我想要哥你也摸摸我，然后舔我。”

“如你所愿，我的Kit。”

Singto用上了他的手和口舌，给予Krist双重的刺激，他就像是在品味全世界最美味的甜点，慢条斯理的一点一点品尝着身下的这个人。从他的脖颈，到胸口，当他吮上Krist的乳首时，Krist禁不住把胸口向上抬了抬，在这之前，他还不不知道这也是自己的敏感点呢，Singto注意到了他的动作，开始专注于在乳头周围打转，将口水留在Krist胸上，他用舌尖顶了顶那个小小的突起，看着它陷下去又再次立起，然后突然又大力地吮吸起来。

Krist被Singto撩拨地难受，他慢慢地想伸手下去摸摸自己，却被Singto发现了，Singto按住他的手：“你不许摸，不是说让我来么，乖，别动。会让你舒服的。”

Krist扭了扭身体：“快，再快一点，哥。”

“说出来，快一点什么？”

Krist没想到平时一本正经的Singto在床上竟然是这样的，不过现在也没办法和他倔了：“下面，我下面也要！”

话音刚落，Singto就滑下去，将他的阴茎含入了自己的口中，这就太刺激了，Krist觉得自己进入了一口温暖又湿润的空间，他的柱身正被好好地照料着。

Singto当然是第一次做这种事情，但他还是想给Krist最好的体验。他温柔地吸着那柔嫩的部位，就像是另一个轻柔的吻，时而去照顾下面的两个小球，又时而去舔弄去顶部的马眼，他把他照顾地那么好，Krist觉得自己已经快到达了极乐。但这时，Singto停下来了。

“乖孩子，你过去有想过这样吗？”

“什，什么？”Krist还沉浸在欲望中不可自拨。

“我问，你有想过我像现在这样舔你吗？”

“有。”

“那你那时会怎样做呢”

“我会看着你的照片，然后摸我自己。”Krist涨红了脸。

“做给我看。乖。”

Krist慢慢地用手滑过自己的身体，然后握住了自己，他将腿张得更开，一边在手中挺动，一边直直地看着Singto。“Tuan，Tuan，我要，再快一点。”

“有我舒服吗？”

Krist摇着头，他眼睛迷离的看着Singto：“不行，哥，Tuan，摸摸我，我想要你像刚才那样，我自己不行。”

“乖孩子可以得到奖励。”

接下来Krist很快就射到了Singto嘴里，而那个恶趣味的男人恶劣的用一吻让他尝了尝自己的味道。

“还想要什么，告诉我。”

“操我。我要你操我。”

他们都是第一次，Krist没有想到他哥动作那么娴熟，他看着Singto从床头柜里摸出KY，用询问的眼神盯了一眼？他哥怎么会有这种东西放在家里？不过Singto看着小猫狠狠的小眼神，回了一句：“为你准备的。”

Krist原本想背对着Singto，这样最起码他不用看着Singto的脸，可以把自己藏起来，可惜他哥怎么会让他如愿呢？“Kit，让我看看你的脸，我想看着你。”

所以现在Krist只能任由Singto抬起了自己的一条腿，他感觉到Singto有些粗糙的指节，那让他有一丝的疼痛，不过现在还好，在KY的作用下，手指进入地还算顺利。Singto很有耐心，他知道急不来的，但他硬得发痛，而Krist看着他满头大汗的样子，真是很少见到过他哥那么失控呢。

“再快一点，Tuan，再加一根手指。我可以的。”一边稍稍抬起了半边屁股，方便Singto的动作，这种配合在Singto看来就太要命了，他加快了手上的抽插，原本亲吻着Krist的动作也慢慢变成了无目的的啃咬，他感觉到了Krist慢慢被他用手指操开，每次的动作都伴随着搅动的水声，然后他换上了自己。

感觉到Singto的火热慢慢进入自己，Krist禁不住泪目了，不是说因为疼，只是他觉得等待了很久。朦胧中，他看见Singto用手指擦了擦他的眼角：“很疼吗？要不我还是先出去？”

Krist用腿勾住了Singto的腰：“不许出去，你敢出去呐，就这样，你，别！只要慢一点，慢一点就好……”

“抱歉了，Kit，但我忍不住了。”Singto说着话，开始亲吻Krist的额头，拉起他的手，细细得吻着每根手指，然后趁着Krist沉沦的那一瞬，直接用力挺入了他身体的深处。

“啊啊啊啊～”Krist一下子没忍住，直接叫了出来，Singto的阴茎和之前的手指还是不能比的，Krist觉得自己就像被撕裂了一样。Singto一时也不敢动了，他不停地吻着Krist的嘴角：“Kit，Kit……”直到Krist觉得好像有些习惯了，他小心地踢了踢Singto:“Tuan，动吧。”

Singto也不再忍耐，他一边下身慢慢地抽动着，一边感受着Krist火热又湿润的内里对他的挽留，每一次抽动都会被紧致的内壁紧紧地吸住，Krist就那么看着他，带着一点点的委屈和娇羞，眼角的泪水怎么也擦不干，Singto觉得现在的他比任何时候都要性感，而这样的Krist是他独享的，这一切都太美好了。

Krist觉得自己就像板上的肉任Singto各种亵弄着，他的里面又疼又麻又爽，快感慢慢地在他体内堆积，直到受不住了。

“Tuan，我不行了～你慢一点。”

“小骗子，你明明很喜欢，你看，每次，我这样，嗯，撞进来，你都会牢牢地咬着我。告诉我，Kit舒服吗？告诉我。”

“舒服Tuan，哥，拜托，舒服！再快一点！！”Krist开始语无伦次，他感到自己的精囊一阵阵紧缩，酥麻感刺激着他的神经，他又要射了，而这次他是被Singto操射的。

之后的事情Krist已经记不清了，他只记得Singto趁着自己爽得神志不清时，翻来覆去不知要了自己不少次，再然后就是两个人去清洗了一番躺回床上了。

“所以，我们是男朋友的关系了吗？”Krist在睡过去之前还是有些不放心地问了一句。

“当然了，我的男朋友。”Singto温柔地抱着他。

 

彩蛋

突然Singto和Krist身边的人发现这两个人突然多了一个习惯，他们会旁若无人地用中文交谈，让人明显觉得他们之间有一道别人无法介入的墙。

“(今天晚上我想在上面。)”

“(好啊，我也想试试骑乘。)”


End file.
